


Petit Scorpion

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Lemon, M/M, Nudity, Post-Hades saga, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Estava terminando o banho quando uma mão firme de unhas longas apertou seus ombros, iniciando uma massagem vigorosa para relaxar os músculos tensos.





	Petit Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 18/setembro/2017.  
> Feita para o [Tributo] Dia do Sexo NFF 2017 do Fórum Need For Fic.
> 
> Palavras em francês traduzidas nas notas finais.

Entrou no templo ainda no escuro, a noite quase acabava quando chegou sem avisar. Usou o mínimo de seu cosmo para não incomodar seus companheiros com sua passagem, indo diretamente a oitava casa.  
Após serem ressuscitados por Saori depois da queda de Hades, haviam assumido diversas tarefas perigosas pelo mundo, que às vezes requerem missões que levavam semanas.  
Não estava absolutamente cansado, só um tanto sujo, a tarefa que lhe havia sido dada era exaustiva e perigosa, mas tinha conseguido sair dela apenas com um ferimento no braço, e muitas vidas estavam salvas.

Quando entrou nos aposentos privados não pode conter o sorriso que surgiu.  
Milo estava esticado em sua cama, apenas um lençol fino cobrindo sua nudez enquanto ele se agarrava a todos os travesseiros disponíveis.  
Despiu a armadura em silêncio e enxeu a tina de água gelada, afundando com um gemido baixo de satisfação.  
Estava terminando o banho quando uma mão firme de unhas longas apertou seus ombros, iniciando uma massagem vigorosa para relaxar os músculos tensos.

— Porque não me acordou? Eu poderia ter te ajudado com o banho - Propôs numa voz rouca pelo sono.  
— Ambos sabemos que não teria havido um banho então - Camus retrucou esticando a mão para puxar seu rosto para um beijo.

Camus não era adepto de demonstrações de carinho, e quase nunca era o primeiro a tomar a atitude.  
Milo apreciou o beijo, deslizando suas mãos até os mamilos dele, os apertando entre os dedos, fazendo Camus quase saltar pra fora da tina.  
O escorpião parecia ter mil mãos enquanto o secava com a toalha felpuda, se demorando a analisar o ferimento recente.  
Caíram na cama abraçados, com Milo apertando toda pele que conseguia alcançar enquanto Camus devorava sua boca.  
Camus sentiu seu corpo ser virado bruscamente de bruços, com Milo se esfregando contra ele enquanto ouvia o barulho de um frasco sendo aberto.  
O líquido viscoso deslizou pela pele enquanto Milo deslizava os dedos em seu corpo, a outra mão trazendo seu quadril para cima, o fazendo ficar inclinado numa posição não muito confortável.

— Eu adoro essa sua bunda linda virada pra mim - Milo comentou num sussurro teatral enquanto aumentava seus movimentos dentro dele.  
— Achei que você gostasse mais do meu rosto - Rebateu com a voz abafada pelos lençóis.  
— Ahh mas eu adoro - Confirmou retirando os dedos e os substituindo pelo membro teso.

Camus gemeu quando sentiu a invasão lenta, Milo gostava de tortura-lo no sexo, entrando devagar e avançando milímetro a milímetro para deixá-lo louco.  
Mas ele gostava, nunca diria isso em voz alta mas adorava o cuidado que Milo tinha durante o sexo.  
Empurrou-se de uma vez, sentindo as nádegas baterem contra a pele dele enquanto o escorpiano soltava um urro.

— Camus! - Ofegou fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio com força — Isso foi delicioso - Soltou se inclinando sobre ele.

Passou a se movimentar um pouco mais rápido, mantendo movimentos firmes enquanto sua mão deslizava pelo órgão dele de maneira lenta, tirando gemidos baixos do francês abaixo de si.  
Não demorou muito para conseguir seu prazer, fazia dias que fantasiava com a volta dele, e sua mente já estava excitada de imaginar os jogos deliciosos que iria promover dentro daquelas paredes.  
Ele saiu de dentro de Camus com um suspiro deliciado, se jogando ao lado dele na cama e lhe estendendo o frasco de óleo.  
Camus não perdeu tempo, havia imaginado que Milo não iria se sustentar por muito tempo naquela posição, ele tinha um fraco por pega-lo por trás daquela maneira.  
Milo ao contrário de Camus, gostava das coisas mais duras, nada de preparações lentas e movimentos contidos; Camus mal tinha começado a prepará-lo quando ele passou a reclamar de tanta enrolação.

— Se você quer andar mancando amanhã eu posso providenciar Milo - Afirmou jogando o frasco para o lado e se posicionando entre as coxas torneadas — Só não reclame depois; foi você quem pediu isso.

Posicionou a mão por baixo de um joelho dele e se inclinou para frente, o penetrando de uma só vez, sorrindo de canto ao vê-lo se contorcer enquanto soltava um gemido agudo e fincava as unhas em seus braços.

— Você anda muito sentimental meu bloco de gelo - Alfinetou se movendo de leve.

Camus estreitou os olhos, segurando as coxas dele com as duas mãos e posicionando suas pernas sobre os ombros.

— Ahh mon petit scorpion¹ - Falou num tom desejoso.

Milo o apertou dentro de si, adorava quando Camus estava tão excitado que passava a falar algumas frases em sua língua materna.  
Camus começou a se movimentar mais rápido, dando trancos no corpo abaixo de si, o fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto enquanto se retorcia e arranhava o peito do aquariano.

— Ferme la bouche Milo!² - Mandou se inclinando sobre ele e capturando seus lábios de maneira faminta.

Milo o puxou ainda mais para si, desencaixando suas pernas dos ombros dele e as enlaçando em sua cintura, se movendo contra Camus de maneira frenética.

— Ahh mon cher!³ - Camus falou quase gritando.

Milo chegou mais uma vez; travando suas pernas e fincando as unhas nos braços fortes do aquariano enquanto sentia ele bombear mais algumas vezes antes de descansar o corpo, fazendo peso do jeito que Milo adorava.

— Senti sua falta Camus - Milo confessou o abraçando possessivamente.  
— L’amour de ma vie Milo4 - Camus retribuiu num sussurro rouco.

Lá fora os primeiros raios de sol se infiltravam entre as ruínas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh mon petit scorpion¹: Ahh meu pequeno escorpião.  
> Ferme la bouche Milo!²: Feche a boca Milo!  
> Ahh mon cher!³: Ahh meu querido!  
> L’amour de ma vie Milo4: O amor da minha vida Milo


End file.
